the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters vs. Aliens (TV series)
| company = DreamWorks Animation Nickelodeon Productions | network = Nickelodeon | first_aired = | last_aired = | status = | preceded_by = Monsters vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots }} Monsters vs. Aliens is an American computer-animated television series based on the 2009 film of the same name. After being first announced in 2009, the series premiered on Nickelodeon on March 23, 2013, after the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, then began airing in its regular timeslot on April 6, 2013. A total of 26 episodes consisting of 50 segments were released, with the last episode airing on February 8, 2014. Synopsis Brainless blob B.O.B., prehistoric fish-man Link, mad scientist Dr. Cockroach and incredible growing woman Susan learn to adapt to a new world as they work alongside a bizarre group of aliens at Area Fifty-Something, a secret underground base. Cast Main * Riki Lindhome as Susan Murphy/Ginormica * Eric Edelstein as B.O.B. * Chris O'Dowd as Dr. Cockroach * Diedrich Bader as The Missing Link * James Patrick Stuart as President Hathaway * Jeff Bennett as Coverton * Gillian Jacobs as Sta'abi Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Zombie Moon Ape * Jane Carr as Miss Klangpopper * Lucas Cruikshank as Smarty * Robin Atkin Downes as Academic Dr. Cockroach, Party Dr. Cockroach * Will Friedle as Man-Beast * Josh Gad as Internet * Nolan North as Derek Dietl * Kevin Michael Richardson as General Warren Monger * Joey Richter as Jace Lovins * Amy Sedaris as Dr. Cutter * Fred Tatasciore as Vornicarn * Haley Tju as Sqweep * James Urbaniak as Rule-Bot * Kari Wahlgren as Baby President * April Winchell as Educational Alien Device Production In 2009, Jeffrey Katzenberg announced that Nickelodeon had ordered a pilot for a Monsters vs. Aliens cartoon series. Eventually, the series was announced at the 2012 annual Nickelodeon upfront, being green-lit for 26 episodes. The cast features new voice actors for the characters of Dr. Cockroach (Chris O'Dowd), Susan (Riki Lindhome), Link (Diedrich Bader), and B.O.B. (Eric Edelstein). The series was partly produced by New Zealand CG animation studio Oktobor Animation, similar to the other DreamWorks-based series The Penguins of Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. In November 2013, executive producer Bob Schooley announced on Twitter that Monsters vs. Aliens would not be renewed for a second season. Schooley later cited low ratings and the network's plans to "get back to the more Nickish shows" as the reason. Episodes |DirectedBy= Jim Schumann & Eddie Trigueros |WrittenBy= Bill Motz & Bob Roth |ShortSummary= All is well at Area Fifty-Something with Team Monster, until a lone alien imprisons the President and makes a permanent home on base. |ProdCode= 101 |Viewers= 3.13 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstorm |WrittenBy= Kim Duran |ShortSummary= The president's birthday is here! Dr. Cockroach has made him a gadget that will make him appear younger, but instead blasts him to infanthood. |ProdCode= 102 |Viewers= 2.74 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= The Monsters snoop in Coverton's quarters, where they find his "cuddle bear", which then attacks everyone on B.O.B.'s commands. |ProdCode= 102 |Viewers= 2.74 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Eddie Trigueros |WrittenBy= Gabriel Garza |ShortSummary= Susan makes B.O.B. think that baths cure crankiness. It leads B.O.B. to try to cure everyone at the base of crankiness leaps into action, including Coverton. |ProdCode= 103 |Viewers= 2.26 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy=Matt Engstorm |WrittenBy=Bill Motz & Bob Roth |ShortSummary= Link accidentally eats the gelatin that B.O.B. calls his "girlfriend", leading the gang to figure out how to break the news to him. |ProdCode= 103 |Viewers= 2.26 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Gabriel Garza |ShortSummary= B.O.B. is determined to have Coverton be his emergency buddy. Instead, Coverton chooses to manipulate B.O.B. to help him steal a death ray. |ProdCode= 104 |Viewers= 2.20 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= David Tischman |ShortSummary= Impressed with B.O.B.'s indestructibleness, Coverton decides to clone a piece of him. After too many clones, B.O.B. alarmingly begins to diminish little by little. |ProdCode= 104 |Viewers= 2.20 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= The Monsters find an alien called Sqweep in the woods doing an earth studies project, which has a lot of sensitive data that could be used for an invasion. |ProdCode= 105 |Viewers= 2.71 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Jim Schumann & Eddie Trigueros |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= After losing the cable, Link and B.O.B. use Sqweep's tablet TV. They find out they have to answer academic questions to keep on watching it, but instead start using it as a ray. |ProdCode= 105 |Viewers= 2.71 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Eddie Trigueros |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= B.O.B. discovers a secret switch that General Monger tells him not to touch. Will it get rewired before the Big Blue Blob can get to flip it? |ProdCode= 106 |Viewers= 2.062 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Eddie Trigueros |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= Dr. Cockroach overpromises that he's made a teleportation machine. Instead he's made a short wormhole and tries to pass it off as the real thing. |ProdCode= 106 |Viewers= 2.06 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy=Sunil Hall |WrittenBy=Eddie Guzelian |ShortSummary= Dr. Cockroach is split into two personalities by his new teleportation machine. |ProdCode= 107 |Viewers= 1.93 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy=Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Mark Palmer |ShortSummary= After causing runaway missiles because he thought the launch button was a lunch one, Dr. Cockroach builds a brain for B.O.B. Coverton installs an evil switch on it. |ProdCode= 107 |Viewers= 1.98 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Todd Garfield |ShortSummary= Sqweep accidentally gives everyone except for B.O.B. the brains of a dog when she wants to do research on puppies. |ProdCode= 108 |Viewers= 1.79 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Jim Schumann |WrittenBy= Gabriel Garza |ShortSummary= Sqweep suffers from nightmares after watching a scary movie, and creates a memory extractor to remove her memories of the film so she won't be afraid anymore. Her device winds up bringing the monster to life. |ProdCode= 108 |Viewers= 1.80 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Mark Palmer |ShortSummary= To get strong enough to pass an obstacle course, Dr. Cockroach tweaks his 50/50 man/roach genetic makeup so he'll be 40 percent man and 60 percent roach. His roach side keeps increasing at the cost of his human side and its intellect, forcing his teammates to find a way to reverse the process. |ProdCode= 109 |Viewers= 2.16 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= John Behnke |ShortSummary= General Monger takes Susan, B.O.B. and Sqweep on a camping trip to the desert. But when a lightning storm destroys their supplies and Monger is injured, Susan must take charge to get them back to base. |ProdCode= 109 |Viewers= 2.01 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= When a vicious alien beast known as a Vornicarn hatches on Earth, the alien huntress Sta'abi arrives searching for it. Note: This is a half-hour episode. |ProdCode= 112 |Viewers= 1.71 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Fred Osmond & Jim Schumann |WrittenBy= David Tischman |ShortSummary= It's April Fool's Day, and the other monsters are pranking everyone. But an apparent trip forward in time to the next day leads Susan to believe one of their pranks will cause the base's destruction. |ProdCode= 111 |Viewers= 1.62 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Fred Osmond & Jim Schumann |WrittenBy= John Behnke |ShortSummary= Dr. C's former teacher reveals a missing music grade in his transcript, which could lead to all his diplomas and doctorates being revoked. Guest star: Jane Carr as Miss Klangpopper |ProdCode= 111 |Viewers= 1.62 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Kim Duran |ShortSummary= Susan accidentally angers Sta'abi by apologizing to her, which is considered a disgrace by her people that can only be remedied by hunting down the person who did so. |ProdCode= 113 |Viewers= 1.67 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= After hearing Sta'abi utter an alien profanity (which was Jortnurg), the monsters are informed that unlike Earth profanities, uttering alien profanities result in physical consequences, Coverton sees this as an opportunity to cleanse the earth of all human life and gives B.O.B. a list of those words to cause havoc. |ProdCode= 113 |Viewers= 1.67 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Bill Motz & Bob Roth |ShortSummary= Dr. C brings his smartphone to life which soon imprints on him, until Coverton encourages 'Smarty' to hack into the base's mainframe. Guest star: Lucas Cruikshank as Smarty |ProdCode= 110 |Viewers= 2.01 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Jim Schumann |WrittenBy= Gabriel Garza |ShortSummary= Monger puts Sqweep in time out for making a mess, but soon the tables are turned when Monger makes his own mess and Sqweep puts him in time out. |ProdCode= 110 |Viewers= 2.01 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= Having hacked into Monger's top secret files and learned about a werewolf he'd previously tried to recruit to Team Monster, the monsters decide to go after the werewolf and recruit him themselves, only to discover there was a good reason he was left alone. |ProdCode= 120 |Viewers= 2.00 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= John Behnke |ShortSummary= Susan becomes fed up with the other monsters being unsanitary and decides to bunk with Sqweep. When the boys discover "Level Z", where Monger keeps a bunch of frozen zombies he failed to recruit as team monster, they unfreeze one to be their butler, only to unwittingly cause a mass outbreak of the zombies. |ProdCode= 120 |Viewers= 2.00 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= Sqweep has to go "number seven", which could destroy Earth's entire waste sanitation system. When her ship is disabled by Coverton to keep her from going back to her own world for this "once every seven years" event, Dr. Cockroach is forced to build a new containment system for her use. |ProdCode= 118 |Viewers= 1.56 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Kim Duran |ShortSummary= Link spends time with Sqweep in order to obtain her "Pheromonium" spray, which he believes will make Sta'abi attracted to him. However, it's intended for use by a race of alien mantises, and makes she and any other adult female want to eat him until it wears off. |ProdCode= 118 |Viewers= 1.56 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Bill Motz & Bob Roth |ShortSummary= Link and Sta'abi duel for driving privileges of the new car Sqweep built, and then have to figure out how to stop it when Sqweep takes her own creation for a test run. |ProdCode= 115 |Viewers= 1.83 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle |ShortSummary= When an asteroid is detected heading for Earth, Team Alien is put in charge of the rocket being sent to destroy it. Meanwhile, Dr. C sends B.O.B. to play hide and seek. He winds up hiding in the fuel being used to power the rocket, and Team Monster must rescue B.O.B. and alter the rocket's trajectory so it'll hit its target. |ProdCode= 115 |Viewers= 1.83 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= Coverton comes down with an alien flu, but when he sees it can make humans and monsters even sicker, he decides to infect everyone on base and use this time to steal base secrets. |ProdCode= 116 |Viewers= 2.27 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= John Behnke |ShortSummary= Vornicarn's bad behavior lands him in the Isolation Zone. When Link, who spent time there in the past, goes to keep him company, he accidentally sets him free, causing him to go on another rampage around the base until Team Alien and Team Monster can figure out how to calm him down. |ProdCode= 116 |Viewers= 2.27 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Katherine Butler |ShortSummary= B.O.B. eats Dr. Cockroach's probabilitator (a device which can predict the future) and foresees Coverton going into a special room on the base and ending up with a crown and with people bowing before him. Coverton, hearing about this, decides to make it come true. However, he didn't realize the crown was for a broken tooth after he breaks into the room containing General Monger's training robot, which beats him up. |ProdCode= 117 |Viewers= 1.80 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Mark Drop |ShortSummary= Sta'abi sees a commercial for Chickie D's, a chicken restaurant, and its mascot brings back memories of the giant bird that attacked her village. Vowing to destroy the creature, she escapes the base to do so, and Team Monster must stop her and bring her back. |ProdCode= 117 |Viewers= 1.80 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Gabriel Garza |ShortSummary= Dr. Cutter arrives to update the base's technology, and B.O.B. suspects she's up to something due to her wearing an eyepatch. He investigates with Susan's reluctant aid, until they discover she's out to kidnap Coverton and dissect his brain to learn the secrets of his telekinetic powers. |ProdCode= 119 |Viewers= 1.85 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Fred Osmond & Jim Schumann |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= Link and Bob discover and fix up an old spaceship and take it for a joyride, unaware that Coverton has disabled its microphone so they can't communicate with the base. Subsequently, Monger believes they're hostile aliens and orders them shot down, and the two monsters must find a way to solve their communication problems before they get blown up. |ProdCode= 119 |Viewers= 1.85 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Gabriel Garza |ShortSummary= Susan is struck by lightning while holding a stray kitten she's bringing back to the base, transferring some of her Quantonium to it and causing it to begin growing into a giant. But when the kitten grows bigger than the base, the monsters learn that Quantonium has a different effect on cat anatomy, Team Monster must find a way to reverse the transformation before the kitten grows bigger than the planet. |ProdCode= 121 |Viewers= 1.89 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Fred Osmond & Jim Schumann |WrittenBy= Bill Motz & Bob Roth |ShortSummary= After losing badly to B.O.B in video games, Sta'abi recruits him to teach her his unique combat style, and must subsequently put her new, unorthodox methods to use against the revived Rule-Bot. Guest star: James Urbaniak as Rule-Bot Note: This episode takes place after "It Ruled With an Iron Fist". |ProdCode= 121 |Viewers= 1.89 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Jim Schumann |WrittenBy= Mark Palmer |ShortSummary= Derek Dietl, Susan's ex-fiancé, tries to sneak into the base and expose the aliens there to the world. Coverton, seeing an opportunity, tries to use this to his advantage, but his plans are ultimately thwarted when Susan discovers what Derek is up to. |ProdCode= 114 |Viewers= 1.88 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Jim Schumann |WrittenBy= Gabriel Garza |ShortSummary= When Monger goes on leave for the weekend, he leaves the Cold War-era Rule-Bot in charge. Its obsessive behavior and incessant pestering over minor rule violations soon unites Team Monster and Team Alien against the robot as they attempt to get rid of it. Guest star: James Urbaniak as Rule-Bot Note: This episode takes place before "My Monster, My Master". |ProdCode= 114 |Viewers= 1.88 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Fred Osmond |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= Monger gathers everyone for a game of "monsters vs aliens" dodge ball. The aliens take out every other monster but Susan first since they consider her a low priority (since Link is the strongest, Dr. C's the smartest, and B.O.B is unpredictable and the only thing Susan can do is change size and become a bigger target). Susan uses her new military training and combat knowledge to battle the aliens. |ProdCode= 122 |Viewers= 1.43 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Bill Motz & Bob Roth |ShortSummary= Dr. Cockroach creates a spray to give the president more authority. But B.O.B gets covered in it while Coverton was trying to steal it and then everyone (except Coverton) does what ever he says until it wears off. |ProdCode= 122 |Viewers= 1.43 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Gabriel Garza |ShortSummary= When the monsters learn that Sqweep is a millionaire on earth, they begin to borrow from her allowance. When her financial planner Pip, who works for Epsilon-11 Allowance Management, comes to Earth to collect payment, they can't come up with money, so when Pip goes nuts and begins to repossess and sell their commodities for sale on the galactic marketplace (such as Link's gravity, Ginormica's focus, Dr. Cockroach's vocabulary, and Coverton's dignity), B.O.B. gives him "B.O.B. Bucks" to set everything right. When Pip accepts the B.O.B. Bucks as actual currency, he concedes all debts to be paid and leaves. |ProdCode= 123 |Viewers= 1.91 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Fred Osmond |WrittenBy= Bill Motz & Bob Roth |ShortSummary= After Dr. Cockroach tampers with Sqweep's project for thinking an answer on there is incorrect, the alien receives a Zrob minus (the lowest possible grade in the galaxy). Guilt-ridden, Dr. Cockroach then traverses to the center of Earth to assist her in finding the correct answer in a science test. |ProdCode= 123 |Viewers= 1.91 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= While working on another teleportation experiment, Dr. Cockroach accidentally teleports the diner with B.O.B and the President inside to the moon. It's a race against time to get B.O.B and the President back to Earth before their air runs out. |ProdCode= 124 |Viewers= 1.91 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Gabriel Garza |ShortSummary= Link is disappointed when he can not play in the government football game. |ProdCode= 124 |Viewers= 1.91 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Sunil Hall |WrittenBy= Devin Bunje & Nick Stanton |ShortSummary= When a leprechaun becomes a new recruit for Team Monster it becomes angry after crushed by a vending machine. |ProdCode= 126 |Viewers= 1.91 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Fred Osmond |WrittenBy= Bill Motz & Bob Roth |ShortSummary= After seeing something horrifying Coverton's room, Team Monster submit to memory wipes. When they keep losing hours they try to not submit to memory wipes and find out what it is. They find out Coverton's in a gross cocoon thing. |ProdCode= 126 |Viewers= 1.96 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Matt Engstrom |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ShortSummary= When an embarrassing video of Susan hits the internet, Sqweep gets Internet, who is actually an alien and a friend of her, to remove the video. He gets a crush on Susan and goes as far as changing the national anthem to Susan's favourite song to get her to like him, but she rejects him so he tries to eliminate her. Guest star: Joey Richter as Jace Lovins |ProdCode= 125 |Viewers= 1.88 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} |DirectedBy= Fred Osmond |WrittenBy= Frank Rocco |ShortSummary= The president, wanting to find out Monger's 'secret project', ends up in a metal robot he believes a video game and battling the monsters and aliens. |ProdCode= 125 |Viewers= 1.88 |LineColor= FB9B0D }} }} Home media 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment was the DVD distributor for the series. The three volumes were totaling the first 22 episodes (42 segments). Awards and nominations References External links * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American comic science fiction television series Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2014 American television series endings Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Television programs based on films Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Nicktoons Category:American children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:English-language television programs